Cree en mí
by KarinaAstucuri
Summary: La Cuevo intenta separar a Manny y a Frida en uno de sus peores momentos, y lo logra, pero no por mucho tiempo.
1. Decepción

Hola a todos!! Sé que no me conocen pero estoy aquí para poder escribir algunos fics del Tigre ya que los que leí me parecen muy lindos, espero no hacerlos tan mal ni aburrirlos, ya que mi debilidad es escribir historias. Bueno si tengo algo o muchas cosas que mejorar me pueden escribir reviews. Aquí voy con el primer episodio de mi primera historia. Ahhh…, y el summary tiene que ver con lo que sigue después.

**Desclaimer:** Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua hacen capítulos de un gran dibujo, no hacen fics en internet como yo. 

"**Cree en mí"**

**Capítulo 1: Decepción:**

Este no era un día como cualquier otro en la Ciudad Milagro: Se sentía un ambiente lleno de tensión y ansiedad, por lo menos para los jóvenes estudiantes de la Escuela Leone. ¡Pues eras el último día de clases!, en el que darían un examen, el más importante de sus vidas, el que decidiría sus futuros, sus caminos a seguir, si no aprobaban ese examen el subdirector Chakal había dicho que los reprobaría de por vida, por eso otros exámenes eran basura ante ese; y como siempre, Manny y Frida no se habían preocupado ni en lo más mínimo en estudiar. La razón: Muy aparte de jugar en los videojuegos o cometer una que otra travesura, era porque en la mente de ambos no cabía nada más que pensar en el otro. No sabían por qué, pero cada vez que se veían y estaban juntos sentían un bienestar interior que hasta les provocaba cosquillas y se reían sin que hubiera alguna razón aparente, jamás se les había pasado antes por la mente, pero poco a poco se estaban enamorando.

-Frida, creo que olvidamos algo importante- Dijo Manny.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le respondió Frida.

-Pues, mmm…, no sé, quizás sea nada más ni nada menos que ¡Estudiar para el examen más importante de nuestras vidas, el que decidiría nuestro futuro, nuestro camino a seguir, si seremos reprobados de por vida, el más importante de todos, el que no es basura como los dem!…

-¡Cálmate!- Le dijo Frida muy tranquilamente a Manny tapándole la boca para que deje de gritar.-Yo si me acordé, por eso traje esto-.

-Tienes la clave de respuestas, Frida eres genial- Le dice Manny abrazando a Frida muy fuerte, de tal modo que a Frida ya no le da asco, mas bien es algo muy agradable para los dos, así se quedaron unos instantes hasta que sonó la campana de clases. Ambos reaccionaron al instante y se separaron, caminaban al salón sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Manny rompió el hielo.

-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste?

-Ahh…Fue un regalo.

-¡De quién!

-De Sergio, sabes que el pobre hace todo para que le preste atención, pero a cambio me pidió salir esta noche.

-¿Y aceptaste?

-Sí, pero cuando él vaya a mi casa, me esconderé en el baño y cuando note que no estoy se irá sin insistir, es algo que he hecho muchas veces para escabullirme de él.

-Bueno, haces lo correcto, además Sergio no sería un rival para mí.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahh… Nada.

Cuando terminaron el examen, (lo cual era obvio que habían aprobado, pero tenían que esperar los resultados) salieron de la Escuela y se cruzaron con Sartana de los Muertos, pero ésta no pudo alterar la felicidad de Manny, quien se transformó en El Tigre y pudo acabar con ella rápidamente rompiendo su guitarra por enésima vez.

-Bien Frida qué quieres hacer ahora.

-Mmm… Sonará raro pero por ahora nada.

-Ahh, bueno sí, es mu raro, pero no importa, entonces podríamos salir en la noche a, mmm, no sé. ¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

-¿Sería agradable pasear por toda la ciudad Milagro no crees?

-¿Agradable?, Sería fabuloso. Entonces te recojo en tu casa en la noche, ¿Sale?

-Sale, pero si no me encuentras en mi habitación no olvides tocar la puerta del baño.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes por qué.

-Uhh, es verdad, bien ya me voy.

-Yo también.

Pero Frida no contaba con algo que pasó repentinamente. No, no salió con Manny, porque cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación alguien la envolvió en un costal. Ella gritaba, pero nadie le hacía caso. Cuando al fin la liberaron, pudo ver quién había sido el culpable.

-Sergio ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Reclamaba Frida.

-Porque hoy quería pasear contigo, y como no te gusta salir conmigo tenía que hacerlo por las malas, cariño, además tenías que salir conmigo ¿Recuerdas?- Le respondió Sergio.

-¿Estás loco?, Hoy tenía que salir…hacer algo muy importante y no me llames cariño, además. ¿No leíste "El decálogo de las 1000 y una cosas que no le puedes hacer a Frida" que te di?

-Sí.

-Y ahí no estaba escrita la palabra "raptar" o "secuestrar" o "capturar" o, no sé, ¡tenerme bajo tu total sometimiento!

-No.

-Sopes.

-Pero Frida, te prometo que lo disfrutarás, O SI NO te regresaré a tu casa dentro de 4 horas ¿De acuerdo?

-¡En 4 horas! Mira, es imposible que salgamos hoy, quizás otro día si?

-No hay nada imposible para el amor verdadero amada Frida.

-¿Amor verdadero? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ahh…

Sergio no la dejó hablar más y transformándose en El Señor Siniestro sujetó fuerte a Frida para que no se escabullera y se fue con ella a visitar cada lugar de la Ciudad Milagro a la fuerza.

-

Mientras tanto, Manny intentaba entrar a la casa de Frida por su habitación. Como no había nadie se iba a dirigir al baño, pero Emiliano Suárez lo atrapó mientras susurraba su nombre para avisarle que ya había llegado.

-¡¿Qué quieres con mija?!

-Este…nada.

-No creas que soy tonto Rivera, mira, mija no está aquí ni en ningún otro lugar donde la puedas ver.

-¿Ah no? Entonces dónde está.

Entonces a Emiliano se le ocurrió una idea, para que Manny ya no moleste a su hija lo engañó "aclarándole las cosas" diciéndole:

-Mi hija salió muy feliz y contenta a dar un paseo con su novio, ¿De acuerdo?

-Uhh, pobre Frida, no pudo escabullirse de ese tonto.

-Ehh, dije FELIZ Y CONTENTA, lo estaba esperando de la mejor manera.

-No es cierto, ella me estaba esperando a mí.

-No Rivera, créeme, él es su novio de hace mucho, creo que te supo manipular a su antojo, así es como debe de ser contigo ¿No crees?

Esto dejó muy dolido a Manny, quien no pudo responder a Emiliano, ya que siempre él tenía una respuesta para todo.

-Sí, y además…ahh ¿Por qué tengo que darte tantas explicaciones? ¡Échense al gato perr…!

-No! No hace falta Señor Suárez, no me siento muy bien como para luchar contra sus perros.

-Mejor para mí, ¡Échense al gato perritos!

-Ahhh

Manny se fue muy triste y mordido, tanto que esa tristeza se convirtió en la más pura ira. Estaba tan molesto que solo pensaba en vengarse, pues no hubiera creído que Frida lo engañara y con algo de suma importancia por lo menos para él, así que fue a buscarla 

por toda la Ciudad Milagro, pero lastimosamente (o afortunadamente porque si la encontraba podría hacer algo de lo que luego sabía que se arrepentiría), no la encontró. Mientras Sergio y Frida iba por un extremo de la Ciudad, Manny los buscaba por el otro extremo, hasta que llegó el punto en el que se cansó y se fue a su casa, con mucho rencor en su corazón, pues ese iba a ser el día propicio para poder declararle su amor, el amor que había guardado por tantos años, pero que ahora lo habían apuñalado por la espalda y se habían convertido en dolor y decepción.


	2. Fin de la Amistad

Ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, me disculparán por la demora, ya que he tenido mucha tarea y además la PC está en el cuarto de mi hermana y no me gusta que vea lo que hago. Aparte ha habido unos problemas con la página y no podía subir mi segundo capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Estoy muy agradecida con las personas que me mandaron reviews, nunca había recibido tanto apoyo, créanme, bueno, espero que les guste mi historia y ya saben, si tengo que mejorar algo solo dejen sus reviews.

Solo quería hacerles 2 preguntas: ¿Cómo puedo poner mi descripción personal? Y ¿Dónde se pueden ver los capítulos "Fistfull of Nickels" y "Animales" de El Tigre en español? Porque han dado 2 veces en Nick y por circunstancias del destino nunca lo puedo ver completo. Se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno aquí les va mi capítulo.

Creo que ya está por demás poner el "disclaimer".

--

"**Cree en mí"**

**Capítulo 2. Fin de la Amistad:**

Era un día nuevo en la Ciudad Milagro. El ambiente era muy calmado, pues por alguna razón los supervillanos habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones. Manny no saludó a nadie, solo se cambió y se fue a la escuela transformándose en El Tigre por la ventana de su habitación, pues tenía que recoger su examen, el día anterior había sido el último día de clases, no el último día que asistirían a la escuela. Definitivamente estaba planeando para vengarse del profundo dolor que inconscientemente le ocasionó Frida, no fue a recogerla a su casa, por lo que quizás ella haya llegado un poco más tarde a su escuela; pero tampoco esperó tanto porque debía suponer que Manny se haya molestado por lo ocurrido, pero nunca creyó que tanto. Cuando entró al salón vio a Manny mirando hacia un lado como si ella no hubiera entrado. Ella no le dijo nada hasta que empezó la devolución de exámenes.

-Manny, perdóname porque ayer no pude estar en mi casa. Mira, lo que pasó fue que el ton…

-¡No Frida, no necesito tus explicaciones!- le dijo Manny tajantemente sin dejarla hablar.

-Pero Manny lo que pasó fue que…

-¡Señorita Suárez deje de conversar o no le devolveré su examen!-le advirtió la maestra Lupita.

-Ahh… de acuerdo.

De ahí no pudo hablar hasta que tocó el timbre de salida, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que en verdad Manny estaba enojado. Éste se estaba yendo muy rápido pero Frida lo alcanzó corriendo diciéndole:

-Manny, por favor tenemos que hablar, Manny, Manny ¡Que me escuches!

-Frida no necesito que me des explicaciones. Ya lo sé todo.

-Oh, en serio. ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Ahh, debe ser una broma no?

-Frida cómo puedes ser tan… tan… tan hipócrita. No crees que eso me haya afectado mucho o me hubiera sorprendido ya que no lo pude escuchar de ti!!

-A mi también me tomó por sorpresa, y cómo quieres que te lo diga si no me dejas hablas. Un momento… ¿quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa, además suficiente tengo con lo que ya sé ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Manny no te puedes enojar por eso, yo no tuve la culpa, la tuvo Sergio.

-¡Dónde está ese miserable!

-Hoy no vino.

-¡¿Y por qué tendría que estar enojado con Sergio. Acaso él te apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza para obligarte a hacer eso?!

-No pero él…

-Entonces no mientas Frida.

-¡Manny no me hables de esa forma! Eres mi amigo pero te estás pasando de la raya. Además, actúas como si ese hubiera sido el último día que íbamos a salir o como si hubiera sido el fin del mundo.

-¡A qué clase de amigo le ocultas las cosas! Yo nunca te he ocultado nada… Y si, fue el fin de mi mundo contigo Frida y ya no insistas que no quiero estar un segundo más contigo.

- De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, así será, ya no te voy a molestar más si así lo decides, porque aquí el que manda y no entiende razones eres tú verdad ¡Por qué no me respondes!

Manny ya no le quiso hacer caso y se retiró, según él Frida era lo peor, era como la malvada de la historia, pero no se daba cuenta que el que estaba cometiendo un gran error era él. Frida no podía creer que había hablado con Manny, pues lo conocía o lo creía conocer perfectamente y nunca lo hubiera creído así, y "la verdad" que él tenía era la única.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que los estaba mirando de reojo toda la escuela, obviamente entre ellos Zoe Aves/La Cuervo, quien al salir de la escuela no perdió el tiempo y se la pasó pensando en un plan para que ella, aprovechándose de la ira de Manny, puedan hacer, en sus peores momentos, la vida de Frida miserable. Cuando salieron de la escuela Manny y Frida se fueron a sus respectivas casas sin cruzar palabras ni miradas por rumbos separados, pero cada uno pensaba en algo en 

común: en cómo les había dolido hablarse así en el patio de su ahora antigua escuela, pero necesitaron hacerlo.

Frida, ya en su casa, fue directo a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, en realidad quería desahogarse con alguien pero en su casa no podía hacerlo, no tenía mucha confianza con sus hermanas y si le contaba a su mamá le contaría a su papá aunque le diga que no y… En ese momento se puso a pensar que quizás su padre haya siso el culpable de su desdicha. Él detesta a Manny y quizás le haya dicho esa mentira por la que está molesto. Así que decidió hablar con él cuando sea el momento adecuado.

En esos mismos instantes, Manny estaba en su habitación tratándose de desquitar con algo de su habitación.

-Tú, silla detestable ¿Quieres que te haga pinole? No seas cobarde y pelea, ya veras…ahhh…ahh ¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Acaso también quieres que te destruya?

Manny había escuchado un ruido extraño, que no tardó en se más intenso causado por los jet-alas de La Cuervo cuando entraba por la ventana.

-Cuervo, tú si que no te cansas. ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo mismo que tú Manny.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no quieres vengarte de Frida por lo que te causó? Vamos, sabes que l que ella te hizo no se le hace a nadie.

-Pero tú quieres vengarte e de ella no se ni por qué pero ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó?

-Ay Manny, toda la escuela lo sabe, o acaso crees que ella y tú son imperceptibles. Manny lo que cualquiera desearía en estos momentos sería venganza, y tú no eres la excepción verdad ¿O acaso eres solo un niñito bueno?

-Para tu información El Tigre es el macho más malo de toda Ciudad Milagro.

-Pues hoy no lo demostraste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que al enemigo no se ataca con palabras, sino con acciones, y tú no lo quieres hacer.

-Pero Frida no es mi enemiga.

-Entonces ya te olvidaste de lo que te hizo. Ella ya no es tu amiga, te traicionó con la persona que menos esperabas, con uno de tus enemigos, acaso no te das cuenta de la clase de persona que es. Además, yo jamás te traicionaría así.

-Tienes razón. Hay que estar unidos para vengarnos de Frida, quizás a ti te yaya hecho algo malo, pero a mi me castigó de la peor manera y sin motivo ¿Tienes un plan?

-El mejor de todos Manny- Diciendo esto besó repentinamente a Manny quien se separó de ella al instante.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Mira, hay que atacar a Frida donde más le duele: sus sentimientos hacia ti, ustedes eran muy amigos y no creo que se olvide de ti fácilmente, así que si salimos juntos, verás que no lo soportará y caerá rendida, el resto de su vida será de puro sufrimiento y nos habremos vengado de la persona más antipática del mundo, así Frida Suárez lamentará haberse atrevido a humillar a Zoe Aves, digo al Tigre ¿De acuerdo?

Manny no podía dejar de sentir pena por Frida, pues él tampoco podría olvidarla fácilmente, pero estaba muy dolido como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de vengarse, así que aceptó y puso el plan al instante en marcha

-Andando

CONTINUARÁ… (Ahora si no me olvidé decirlo)

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, quizás se ponga mejor después. Cuídense todos.


	3. La Venganza

Hola, sé que estuve desparecida un tiempo, no tuve tiempo para escribir mi fic, aparte con la tareeeea que me dejan nunca puedo dormir antes de la 1:00 AM (en serio T.T), pero no me han vencido, por eso estoy aquí escribiendo el tercer capítulo de mi fic (aunque a mi parecer este sea el menos importante), y muy pronto vendrán los últimos, que se ponen más emocionantes :P. Bueno aquí se los dejo y espero sus reviews, bye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3. La Venganza:**

Era un nuevo día en la Ciudad Milagro, y Manny iba a comenzar el plan de la Cuervo, en primer lugar huyendo de la policía tomándose de la mano con La Cuervo pasando por la ventana de la habitación de Frida a propósito como para que ella los viera, y efectivamente lo hizo, causándole mucha melancolía; luego observaron que ella iba a comprar unos churros, así que ellos fueron a una Dulcería que estaba cerca y Frida veía como El Tigre y La Cuervo pedían varios dulces y se daban de comer, lo que también le dio mucha cólera y tristeza: Así pasaron muchos días hasta que llegaron al punto de besarse en su delante, Frida no pudo contener sus lágrimas y le dijo a Manny:- ¡Al parecer te olvidaste rápido todo lo que pasamos juntos, que tienes que andar con mi peor enemiga! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo, el mejor, pero me equivoqué!-. Dicho esto se fue corriendo desconsoladamente a lo que no tardó en decir La Cuervo:- Ya la tienes derrotada, Manny, ahora acábala!

-Ahh… ¿No crees que es demasiada venganza por hoy?

-¿Bromeas? En absoluto!! Es más, la venganza recién comienza.

Manny ya se había cansado de la obsesión de venganza de La Cuervo y de todo lo que la obligaba a hacer, así que le dijo:

-Pues para mí ya acabó. Cuervo, quiero que terminemos.

-¡¡Qué dices?!

-Lo que oíste, mira, no sé si tú, pero yo ya me cansé de esto, de veras que pensé que la venganza se sentiría, no sé, "dulce", pero a mí me hace sentir mal.

-Sabes Manny, no me importa lo que sientas, pero tú no me vas a dejar así de fácil porque si lo haces vas a pagar muy caro las consecuencias y te arrepentirás ¿De acuerdo? Bueno, tampoco me importa si estás de acuerdo o no, pero quedas advertido!!

Así concluyó dejando a Manny entre la espada y la pared. Si terminaba con La Cuervo, quizás quiera atentar con Frida y no se lo podía decir, ya que estaba molesto con ella. No lo podía negar, extrañaba a Frida, pero tenía que pagar por lo que "había hecho". Sus pensamientos se congelaron al ver a Sergio con un ramo de rosas, no lo veía últimamente, sintiendo tanta furia que parecía que la sangre le hervía, así que corrió hasta donde estaba diciéndole:

-¡Sergio! ¡Deja de caminar!

-El Tigre, arruinando una cita ¡Qué quieres!

-Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante (No pudo ser más preciso) ¡Tú sabías que Frida era mi chica y aún así te interpusiste en nuestro camino! ¡No sabes el profundo dolor que he tenido que soportar todo este tiempo y por tu culpa y tu maldita intromisión!

-En primer lugar Frida no es tu chica, es mía, y no se a qué quieres llegar con esto, explícate.

-Quieres que me explique ¡Qué quieres que me explique!, pues seré muy claro haciéndole a tus rosas lo mismo que a mi corazón!

En ese momento destrozó las rosas de Sergio eufóricamente

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Ese era un regalo para mi Frida…

-¡Pues bien no necesitas regalarle algo a tu queridísima novia todos los días!

-¿Mi novia? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso ella te dijo que yo era su novio? Por favor dime, dime, dime…

-Suéltame, ¿Cómo que no es tu novia?

-¿Qué? Oye, hago todo lo posible para que ella se fije en mí, pero no es así, creo que porque está enamorada de otra persona…

-Cómo, ¿Y ese día que paseaste con ella?

-Ahh… yo…yo…la obligué a salir conmigo, pero me di cuenta que no le gustó, por eso ahora le pido permiso.

-¡Entonces todo está claro! Ella no te quiere, lo siento mucho… Bueno en realidad no lo siento. El padre de Frida me engañó, cómo no me puse dar cuenta, él siempre nos intenta separar, lamentablemente lo logró, pero voy a hablar con ella. Un momento… ¿Dijiste que Frida estaba…en amorada de otra persona?

-Ehh, sii.

-¡¿De quién?!

-Me cuesta mucho decirlo.

-¡No me importa!

-¡Creo que está enamorada de ti!

Esa frase iluminó el rostro de Manny, quien dejó a Sergio y fue a la casa de Frida, pero no se transformó en El Tigre, pues quiso ir caminando para pensar en las palabras correctas para poder pedirle perdón a Frida. Cuando ya estaba lejos, Sergio gritó:

-¡Nooo!, por qué tuve que abrir mi tremenda bocota, me dejé llevar por la tensión, ya nunca tendré oportunidad para estar con Frida, soy un tremendo idiota.

Luego se fue a su guarida secreta muy triste, sufriendo por su amor imposible.

En esos mismos momentos Frida había hablado con su padre, por esa razón también iba decidida a la casa de Manny, recordando lo que había hablado con su padre:

**FLASHBACK**

-Papá, tenemos que hablar- Le dijo Frida a su padre quien se sorprendió por el tono con que le hablaba.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar mija?

-Sobre lo que le dijiste a Manny.

-Yo no le dije nada.

-Papá, te conozco muy bien como para que me engañes así. Mira, sé que siempre te has interpuesto en nuestra amistad porque piensas que él es una mala influencia para mí (aunque en realidad soy yo – se decía Frida a si misma XD), o que me pasan cosas malas cuando estoy con él, pero quiero que sepas que él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo conocido, pero ahora se apartó de mi vida para siempre, y por tu culpa papá.

-Mija, no te ciegues. Él no es el chico indicado para ti. Mira, hay muchos otros jóvenes que te pueden dar mejores cosas que hacer travesuras y comer churros contigo, pero tú sólo te encaprichas con él.

-Entonces sí le dijiste semejante mentira. Papá, sé que te preocupa mucho mi felicidad, mi protección y todo eso, pero créeme, yo me siento muy feliz y muy segura al lado de el que cambió mi vida y me la hizo vivir al máximo, al lado del joven que estuvo conmigo en todo momento y lugar, al lado del joven a quien amo, al lado de Manny Rivera, papá.

Esas palabras conmovieron mucho a Emiliano, quien no pudo evitar hacer escapar de sus ojos algunas lágrimas, y pudo darse cuenta de que en todo este tiempo, en vez de hacer feliz a su hija, estaba haciendo su vida miserable, pero decidió que todo iba a cambiar. Abrazando a Frida le dijo:

-Mija adorada, perdóname por lo malo que te he hecho en todo este tiempo, pero te prometo que todo cambiara ahora ¿Si?

-Gracias papá…y te quería preguntar si puedo ir a casa de Manny para hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-Ehmm… Bueno, pero si te pasa algo malo será únicamente la culpa de Manny Rivera ¿De acuerdo?

-No me pasará nada.

-¡¿De acuerdo?!

-Si papá.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ni Manny ni Frida se cruzarían en el camino, pero así fue. Cuando se encontraron y se miraron fijamente ya no lo hicieron con ira o desprecio, ya que cada uno sabía lo que había pasado, mas bien se miraron con ternura y arrepentimiento, por lo que se ruborizaron al instante, nadie hablaba hasta que ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Extrañamente los nervios y las sensaciones de escalofríos se fueron y ellos estaban decididos a decirse todo lo que sentían sin pensar en las consecuencias que traerían consigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, aquí les dejo con la intriga, no crean que saben lo que vendrá después, jaja, sólo déjenme creer que sigo teniendo la primicia XD, creo que debo cambiar el género a tragedia o.O dije demasiado. Aquí me despido muy cansada porque tengo mucha tarea para mañana y no he hecho nada!! :S Ahí se ven y se cuidan. Bye


	4. Corazones Rotos

¡Hola qué tal! Yo muy bien, aunque un poco asustada, pues pronto va a concluir este fic y no tengo ideas para realizar otro :S. Pero por mientras sigan disfrutando de este, que quizás no continúe como todos pensaron, es que quiero hacer sufrir (solo un poquito) a los personajes (ñajañaja). No crean que aquí termina, ya que falta un capítulo, ni que Manny y Frida al hablar se van a reconciliar, es decir, si pero falta algo más, algo muy importante, si lo quieren saber lean el fic jeje. Les agradezco mucho por los comentarios ya que son el motivos de mi existencia aquí  .Bueno, sin más preámbulo el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo de mi fic (suena muy extraño jeje).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Cree en mi"**

**Capítulo 4: Corazones rotos **

Era una noche muy tranquila en la Ciudad Milagro, excepto para Manny y Frida que tenían muchas cosa que decirse, antes de comenzar escucharon unos ruidos muy extraños a los que no le tomaron importancia (grave error. Ya ya no me meteré XD).

-Tengo que aclararte las cosas- Comenzó Frida

-Yo también tengo que aclararte muchas cosas- respondió Manny

-Antes que nada quiero que me dejes hablar. Mira, sé que estás enojado por lo que te dijo mi padre, pero déjame explicarte, todo lo que él dijo era…

-Frida, ya lo sé todo.

-¡Pero era mentira!

-Por eso. Es que me encontré con Sergio y él me lo explicó todo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Más bien quería pedirte perdón por mi terquedad, por no pensar en tu sufrimiento, por no creer en ti. Lo lamento mucho Frida de veras, espero que lo puedas hacer ¿Puedes?

-Claro Manny, me hiciste sufrir demasiado, pero creo que todo se merece una segunda oportunidad, además yo también hubiera actuado así.

-¿En serio?

-Ehh…Sí

-¿Y se podría saber cuánto así? ¿Y por qué así?

-Bueno, porque eras mi amigo y no soportaría ver que me cambiaras por otra, reemplazar todo lo que hemos vivido y disfrutado, nuestros juegos, travesuras, aventuras, deseo…Ehh, nada

-Eh…? Bueno, Frida, quiero que sepas que en todo este tiempo que no te he podido tener a mi lado ha sido muy duro para mí, es especial por algo muy importante.

Manny tomó un suspiro para poder hablar y soltar todo lo que tenía en mente desde hace mucho:

-Frida, siempre te he querido, cada día más, por todas las cosas que hemos hecho mucho y… te quiero tanto que me he llegado a ¡enamorado de ti!- Estas palabras llegaron de un salto al corazón de Frida, quién no sabía no responder o al menos no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, tan sólo se reflejaba en su rostro un aspecto de asombro mezclado con un poco de felicidad. Entonces Manny siguió:

-Mira, quizá esto sea algo muy apresurado para ti, no lo sé, pero ¿sabes por qué estaba tan exasperado ese día que no te dejé hablar? Es que tenía algo muy importante que decirte: El estar siempre contigo me ha hecho dar cuenta que eres la chica perfecta para mí, y en este tiempo que he estado sin ti me he dado cuenta que nunca te podré olvidar y que jamás te dejaré de amar Frida, te amo con todo mi corazón y no te quiero perder nunca más Frida, nunca más- Dijo Manny muy apresuradamente con algo de temor a lo que Frida le respondiera.

Al fin Frida pudo decir algo entre tanta emoción:-Ay…Manny yo… yo también te amo y tampoco quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado…

-No sabes cuán feliz me haces Frida TwT, pero para que me puedas hacer más feliz te quisiera pedir algo- De esa forma Manny saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra, cuyo contenido se lo iba a ofrecer a Frida, diciéndole:

-Frida ¿Quieres hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo y acompañarme para eternamente, por siempre, tú, Frida, siendo mi esposa? Por favor…

-Ma…Manny, y…yo…claro que ace…

-¡Manny Rivera! -Escucharon ambos dejándolos muy sorprendidos al ver que era La Cuervo, pero se veía que estaba más furiosa de lo normal, tanto que se podría decir que salía un aura roja de su cuerpo, o quizá sea fuego…-¡Te dije que no te no te librarías fácilmente de mí y no me hiciste caso! Pero no te preocupes, que vas a lamentar esto ahora mismo.

La Cuervo disparó con un láser directo en el estómago a Manny, quien no había podido reaccionar por la impresión y cayó rendido al suelo. Mientras La Cuervo lo golpeaba diciéndole:

-¡Qué pasa! Es que ya no tienes las suficientes agallas para enfrentarme, o acaso me vas a dejar ganar, ¡pero te advierto que no tendré la más mínima compasión de ti!

En uno de los descuidos de La Cuervo, Manny pudo reaccionar, extendiendo sus garras y pudiendo alejarla de él, luego la quiso golpear contra la pared, pero con sus jet alas pudo evitar el golpe y avanzó, arrastrando por el piso al pobre Manny quien la soltó para no lastimarse más. Entonces Cuervo le lanzó muchos ataques con su láser, siendo difícilmente esquivados por El Tigre, a decir verdad, él tenía un poco de pena por La Cuervo, ya que prácticamente la había vuelto a utilizar haciéndole creer que la quería, porque en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella se portó muy tierno y dulce, claro que con mucha violencia para cometer crímenes, pero no podía dejar que le siga haciendo daño, pero cuando decidió atacar no se había dado cuenta de que La Cuervo había preparado el Armadillo Giratorio y estaba a pocos centímetros de él, lo quiso esquivar, pero esto solo provocó que el ataque sea más fuerte, el cual lo dejó completamente inmovilizado y tendido en el suelo. Frida veía cómo La Cuervo hacía puré de Manny así que antes de que La Cuervo le de el último golpe, la empujó para desviar el ataque, algo que enfureció mucho a La Cuervo, quien mirándola de una forma muy intimidante, le dijo:

-Tú, Frida Suárez, eres un ser tan despreciable, miserable, tan minúsculo, si no fuera por El Tigre no serías nada, has sido la causante de todos mis deseos de odio y de venganza, pero no te preocupes, si la tristeza no te mató, yo misma lo haré con mis propias manos.

En ese momento La Cuervo sacó sus garras muy bien afiladas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, las clavó en el vientre de Frida, dejándola rendida sin haber podido reaccionar al menos un poco. El fuerte grito desgarrador de Frida combinado con las carcajadas eufóricas de La Cuervo hizo reaccionar a Manny, quien apenas pudo levantarse y presenciar tan macabra escena que lo llenó de terror, al pensar en lo peor que le podría pasar, que Frida no pudiera disfrutar la vida con él nunca más, que ya no le quede mucho tiempo, que ella muriera, así que juntó fuerzas para investir a La Cuervo y extendió sus garras para poder lanzarla contra un muro, lo hizo con tanta violencia que sus jet alas se rompieron y el muro al instante se desplomó. Fue entonces que Manny corrió hacia donde estaba Frida, quien ya tenía los segundos contados.

-¡Frida, Frida, respóndeme!

-Ma…Man…Manny, perdóname.

-Más bien perdóname tú Frida, nada de esto hubiera pasado jamás si yo hubiera confiado en ti, soy un idiota, un tremendo idiota, pero sólo te pido que no me dejes, dame otra oportunidad, por favor…

-Manny, q…quiero que me…recuerdes con u…una sonrisa en tus labios y…no con p…pena ¿si?

--Frida, no digas eso, te lo suplico, no puedes hacerme esto, sino yo mismo acabaré con este sufrimiento ahora mismo.

-No…Manny, t…tú tienes de…derecho a ser f…feliz, no t…te sientas m…mal por mi

-No Frida, no tengo derecho y tú lo sabes bien, estás pagando esto por culpa mía

-Pero no quiero q…que lo hagas, prométeme q…que no harás nada m…malo por mi…culpa

-No puedo Frida

-¡Por fa…vor!

-De acuerdo, pero quédate conmigo, es lo único que te pido

-Gracias Manny, ahora p…odré estar tran…quila. Gracias p…por hacerme fe…liz.

Diciendo esto, Frida dejó caer su cabeza en los brazos de Manny, y muy lentamente sentía que el dolo incontenible de sus heridas iba desapareciendo, mientras que a Manny lo hacía sentir peor. Sentía que un cuchillo apuñalaba su corazón cada vez que Frida se ponía más fría. Lamentablemente Frida había fallecido y no había marcha atrás.

-Frida, no, ¡Mi Frida no!

La dejó suavemente recostada en el piso y, con una furia incontenible quitó los escombros que había enterrado a La Cuervo, la sostuvo del cuello con una sola mano quitándolo poco a poco la respiración, y la elevó, quitándole todas sus armas, algunos medios destruidos y otras bloqueadas por el impacto del golpe, mientras le decía:

-Cuervo, lo que acabas de hacer no tiene nombre! Pero todo se paga en esta vida, ¡y tú pagarás la muerte de Frida y el profundo odio y dolor que tengo ahora!

-Manny, yo sólo tenía que cobrar venganza de esa forma, más vale una muerte precoz que una vida miserable!, tenía que acabar de una vez con ella para quitarme de una vez por todas esta obsesión de venganza, entiéndeme- Le decía muy agitada La Cuervo, pues no tenía mucho oxígeno, pero aún así lo miraba con una expresión de arrepentimiento apócrifo.

-Sí, y tú pagarás ahora mismo para que yo tampoco tenga la obsesión de hacerte la vida imposible para siempre

Cuando Manny sacó sus garras, La Cuervo se dio cuenta que Manny hablaba en serio, entonces hizo algo que sorprendió mucho, por lo menos a Manny, pues él no creyó que ella era Zoe Aves.

-¡Por favor Manny, no me hagas más daño, te juro que nunca más me cruzaré en tu camino, pero por favor ten…piedad de mi!

Prácticamente humillada, La Cuervo suplicaba por su vida a Manny, y éste, sintiendo más lástima que pena, la soltó y la dejó caer en el piso. Ella tosía muy fuerte mientras que Manny le decía:

-Algún día pagarás muy caro lo que hiciste, Zoe Aves, y esta vez nadie te dará una nueva oportunidad.

Manny volvió donde Frida y Zoe sólo corrió muy lejos de la escena, muy mal herida. Manny sostuvo en sus brazos a Frida para llevársela a su casa. Ya en su cuarto, la puso sobre su cama y la tapó, así parecía que ella sólo estuviese profundamente dormida, lo cual lo empezó a llenar de melancolía, no podía ver más la escena, así que sólo le sacó los googles, los colgó en su cinturón y se retiró muy triste, tanto que hubiera preferido morirse, así no sentiría el profundo dolor que siente ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquí concluye el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. No me tachen de sádica, sólo me gusta hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes XD. Bueno yo ya me despido, se cuidan todos, sólo sigan reviewando jeje. Nos vemos/leemos. Bye


	5. Desesperación

Hola a todos!! Estuve un poco desaparecida por aquí XD, pero ha sido por una justa razón: la tarea :S ¡¡Cómo quisiera que ya acaben las clases!!, jeje, bueno, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios y…no para el agrado de todos ustedes el fic terminará con 6 capítulos XD, lo hago para dar más emoción al final, si se puede XD, no se desesperen por lo que pase en este capítulo, jeje, no me digan sádica ni nada ok? Simplemente es algo que ya tenía en mente realizarlo XD, bueno, solo me queda agradecer por todos aquellos que han seguido este fic, de veras si no fuera por ustedes pues no escribiría, jeje, bueno, sin más preámbulo, aquí se los dejo n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5: Desesperación.

Era un nuevo día en la Ciudad Milagro y la familia Rivera estaba muy preocupada, pues Manny no había llegado anoche a su casa, y no se habían enterado de nada. Él se había ido a las afueras de la Ciudad Milagro para alejarse de las tensiones y el abrumamiento de los demás, pero sobre todo para que Emiliano no lo encuentre (eso último no cuenta XD), el solo quería estar solo, para poder olvidar todo lo que pasó anoche y para poder comenzar una nueva vida, pero también se dio cuenta de que no soportaría vivir sin Frida, su único gran amor, la había perdido para siempre, pero al menos podría verla una vez más, sólo una vez más y nunca más volverse a asomar a su casa ni a su familia, que en estos momentos la odiaría, ninguna otra cosa más que haber estado con El Tigre podría justificar la muerte de Frida causada por unas filosas garras. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por eso fue a la Ciudad Milagro para ver a Frida al menos en su funeral, aunque fuera de lejos, pero al menos la estaría viendo. Aquel velatorio fue en la misma habitación de Frida. Manny estando tan lejos, podía sentir el dolor de los padres de Frida, sus hermanas (quien lo diría) y hasta de Sergio, quien le había rogado a Emiliano que lo deje entrar. Manny no soportó más y entró por la ventana, no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas y, llorando, se acercó al ataúd de Frida diciendo:

-Frida, por favor, perdóname, no quise que te pasara esto.

-¡Aléjate de ella Rivera!- le dijo Emiliano Suárez, con una mezcla de ira y sufrimiento-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡No debiste conocerla! ¡Nunca! No debiste existir jamás, una persona como tú no merece el perdón de mija.

-¡Rivera! Será mejor que te vayas de aquí o te arrepentirás- Decía Sergio con un tono de voz grueso transformándose en el Señor Siniestro.

-Yo soy el culpable de tu muerte Frida ¡Por favor, perdóname!- Manny no podía decir ni hacer otra cosa más que pedir perdón por la culpa que lo comía por dentro como una rata hambrienta.

-Si, tú tuviste la culpa, ahora lárgate o yo también tendré la culpa de un asesinato- le dijo Emiliano a Manny con una mirada muy seria, sacando su pistola:-¡Vete de aquí en este mismo instante!

-El Tigre…por favor, retírate- Le decía la esposa de Emiliano, Carmela Suárez, al Tigre, mientras que sus dos hijas Anita y Nikita lloraban a sus costados, no podían resistirse al llanto a pesar de ser cadetes disciplinadas:-Emiliano, por favor, baja ese arma, y tú Sergio, cálmate o nunca visitarás la…tumba de…Frida, pudo alcanzar a decir con un tono de voz quebradizo.

-Creen que eso hubiera querido Frida, que acabasen con su mejor amigo cuando ella fue quien lo salvó, por eso dio su vida, ¿y ustedes van a hacer su muerte en vano? Pues no, así que dejen de actuar como lo están haciendo ahora mismo.

Todos quedaron en un momento de silencio, cuando de pronto apareció la familia de Manny destruyendo un pedazo de pared y dando un suspiro de alivio y un poco de desconcierto por ver tal escena.

-¡Mamá, papá, granpapi! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Manny.

-Mijo, estábamos muy angustiados ya que ayer no llegaste a la casa, pero que bueno que estés bien-Decía White Pantera muy agotado de tanto buscar, quien había notado las condiciones en que estaban-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Rodolfo, será mejor que te lleves a tu hijo de una buena vez a tu cas aporque yo no soporto verlo más-le dijo Emiliano.

-¡No papá! Ya no voy a volver a la casa, ese es el destino que me espera…

-Mijo…qué es lo que...quieres decir-le dijo María con un tono preocupante

-Perdónenme, lo lamento, sobre todo tú Frida, no pude cumplir mi promesa-fue lo último que Manny pudo decir antes de estirar su brazo y golpear la mano de Emiliano, haciéndolo soltar su pistola, utilizándola para darse un disparo directo en la cabeza, lo cual lo dejó rendido en el piso, en el cual se veía explícitamente la fría escena que provocó Manny.

-¡Manny, qué hiciste!-Gritaron María y Rodolfo al unísono desesperadamente.

-Manny, mijo, cómo pudiste hacerlo…no…no puede ser-María veía cómo su hijo yacía en el piso muerto pero de una forma tan rápida que ni el mismo Manny habría sentido dolo. Pero ella no pudo más y rompió en lágrimas, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por Rodolfo. Todos lamentaban el incidente, incluso Emiliano y Sergio miraban atónitos aquella macabra escena.

Pero nadie se había percatado de que Manny al fin habría logrado su cometido. Al fin podría calmar esa pena que le causaba mucho más dolor que la propia muerte…

CONTINUARÁ XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD Ni se lo imaginaban…eso espero :3 Dejen sus reviews y, está bien, me gusta la tragedia, espero que eso no les moleste XD Bye. (Fue el capítulo más corto que he hecho :S)


	6. Reencuentro Eterno

¡Hola! Aunque en estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo porque mi mama está por llegar del supermercado, quise realizar el final de este fic, para no tener cargos de conciencia para el próximo año  Agradezco a todos por haberse tomado la molestia de haber leído mi fic, ya que era dedicado para todos ustedes, lo realicé con mucho esfuerzo ya que no cuento con el tiempo necesario, pues solo escribo cuando no hay nadie en casa, y si no me mandan a hacer cosas mientras que mis padres no están :S. Creo que es muy tarde para desearles feliz Navidad, pero les doy mis más sinceros deseos de éxito para todo lo que hagan y, bueno, aquí van los agradecimientos para:

Adriana-Valkyrie

alison

Ferthebest-tia!

La Tigressa

Lolla Diianna 11

Nopiltze

Takao-hikari

Vivib (vas a ver en la clausura ¬¬)

Writting Fulanita

Y un agradecimiento especial a Ghost Steve por enviarme mensajes de apoyo y comprensión, muchas gracias a todos y creo que ya me pasé de la raya así que empecemos con el fic o más bien finalicémoslo:

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro eterno.**

Todos quedaron destrozados con la muerte de Manny, en especial su familia: Sus padres, su abuelo, todo estaba perdido, según ellos pensaban. Manny había hecho lo que había hecho porque no soportaba el no tener a Frida a su lado, la amaba tanto como para dejarla ir, al mundo de los Muertos, sola. Él siempre disfrutó estar a su lado, compartir momentos inolvidables, sentirla a cada instante y vivir como si fuera la última vez, solo con ella sería feliz. Al dispararse, sintió como si cayera en un profundo sueño repentino, en donde todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos desaparecían y la dimensión iba cambiando al mismo tiempo que el lugar, y cuando despertó estaba en la Ciudad de los Muertos, lo sabía porque el letrero fue lo único que apenas pudo distinguir, poco a poco fue reaccionando y acordándose de lo que le pasó y el porque ya no quería vivir. Sólo quería estar con ella, solo con ella, aunque sea un momento o una vez más, quería decirle lo que sentía, cómo se sentía después de su nefasta muerte y lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Caminó y caminó, y a su paso todas alas calaveras huían, pues ya sabían que él era un Rivera, la familia más temida de la Ciudad de los Muertos. El lugar casi parecía desolado, algo que lo frustraba, pues así no creería encontrar nunca a Frida. Llegó el momento en que se tenía que cansar de caminar, así que decidió descansar por un momento, casi se queda dormido, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, lo más extraño era que sentía como una especie de piel a punto de deshacerse, pero era piel, volteó lentamente para ver que era, y vio lo inesperado, al fin la había encontrado o más bien ella lo había encontrado a él.

-Frida…Fri…Frida ¡Frida! – Manny la vio muy feliz, con los ojos a punto de romper en lágrimas y muy emocionado la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Manny! No pensé que volverías, ya no resistía estar sin ti, no quiero volver a apartarme de tu lado, por favor, yo…

Manny le tapó cariñosamente los labios con su dedo para devolverle sus googles, ya que siempre los tuvo enganchados en su cinturón después de que se los sacó a Frida como un recuerdo que tendría de ella cuando murió.

-Frida, te necesito más que a nadie en el mundo, en este y en el otro, jamás me voy a alejar de ti, eso te lo juro.

En ese momento Manny se acercó más al rostro de Frida y, acercándose más, tocó su mentón delicadamente y le dio un beso muy tierno, ya que era el primero, se separaron casi al instante, pero solo un poco y Manny, que tenía el anillo de compromiso de Frida en su bolsillo desde hace día, lo sacó, se arrodilló ante ella y al fin pudo declararle su amor (ya no habían Cuervos que los interrumpieran), mientras le ponía el anillo, le decía dulcemente:

-Frida, eres la mejor compañera y amiga y que cualquier otro chico pudiera tener, por eso quiero estar contigo para siempre. Sé que no volveré a ver a mi familia por mucho tiempo, pero seré igual e incluso mucho más feliz por tenerte a mi lado y estar contigo.

-Ay Manny, no sabes cuánto esperé este momento, te amo y te amaré por siempre, eso también me lo juro- le dijo finalmente Frida abrazando a Manny quien también le correspondió, dándose un beso esta vez mucho más intenso que no se querían separar.

-Ahora ya nada importaría más que estar contigo, mi amor- Dijeron por fin ambos muy felices por compartir sus vidas para siempre.

**FIN **(al fin)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Acabo de terminar un fic, con mucha demora, pero lo hice XD Espero que no haya sido muy tedioso ni nada, ya veré que tal les pareció en sus comentarios. Bye! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!!XD


End file.
